


One way or Another(You'll be mine)

by waywarddreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, dark themes, little snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: It’s not like you ever had a choice.





	One way or Another(You'll be mine)

You yelped harshly as the alpha’s grip tightened on your hips, no doubt leaving ugly bruises in their wake. Every pulse of pleasure brought about waves of pains directly afterwards, your body not wanting to submit-to accept her as you're alpha. Sombra growled deeply sensing your defiance. A pierced tongue slipping out of her mouth to lick the tip of your ear, the cold metal making you jump. You felt light-headed as the pure aggressiveness of her scent hit you, senses becoming muggy as she purposely smothered you with it. The urge to fight back wavered as her pheromones called to you, forcing you to calm down.

A moan tumbled from your lips before you could stop yourself. Encouraged, she speed up, the bed rocking underneath her as she pounded into you. She moaned loudly, making sure that her teammates heard her, to let them know that she was in charge of something. The sound of heels clicking near the door made you look up to sharp yellow eyes. You could only imagine what she was seeing. You're face flushed and shoulders covered in deep bite marks from when Sombra first began and pushed you down. Your hands were behind you, wrists being held in one of Sombra’s hands while the other was on you're hip, moving you up and down against her. Widowmaker eyes lazily drifted down the lewd scene before sighing. Your eyes flickering cautiously between the two. Sombra’s was oddly calm, more focused on fucking you than the alpha outside the door. Most alphas would have been on edge already, snarling and hissing at each other. What relationship did these two have?

“You want to join?”

Sombra’s voice broke the silence, and her movement stopped, bringing you a couple of seconds of relief. Before dread started to fill you. You have never handled two alphas at once. You tensed up harshly, pictures flashing through your mind at the strain on your body. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as you awaited Widowmaker’s response.  
To your surprise the other alpha scoffed, “Some of us like to do things the right way.” Widowmaker looked at you, and you swore you saw a hint of pity cross over her face.  
Sombra shrugged, “Suit yourself.” You cried out as her thrusting continued, your fingers flexing as you tried to grab onto something,

“Hurry up. We have a mission debrief in five.”

You barely heard the sound of Widowmaker's departure over the creaking of the bed. Her claws digging into you back, your skin stinging as you felt warm liquid starting to slide down from the wounds. Her thrusting got more erratic after one particularly deep thrust and her teeth became dangerously close to your bonding gland. A pang of anger erupted within you. She could have this, but never your bond. She changed positions, dropping you down roughly onto the bed, letting go off your wrists, both of them branded with angry red marks. You turned your head to the side as her moaning got louder, exposing the side of your neck that wasn’t the gland. This would be your only way to defy her...for now. She bit down harshly, screaming into your neck as she bucked inside you. Her muscles flexed and twitched above you, as she rode out her orgasm, only chasing her own pleasure. You shivered as she chuckled into the side of your neck.

“Next time.” she whispered, her purple eyes shining with warning, a hint that she was aware of you're little stunt, before she pulled out of you.

You quickly turned over to the side pulling a blanket over your body, bringing little comfort to the pains all over your body. You watched her shadow on the wall, seeing it dress before she left you alone. Your skin itched at the thought of actually mating with her, but for now there was nothing you could do. The information she had on you was too damaging, secrets that could threaten your family, your relationships, and their lives. So for now you would submit. It’s not like you ever had a choice.


End file.
